A Fresh Start
by BLav527
Summary: AU. Serena decides to make a fresh start with her life and asks Darien for a truce...but is it what he wants?


Hey everyone! I hope you like this fic. It's kinds A/U and doesn't have anything to do w/ the Sailor scouts. Just a typical sappy Darien/Serena romance. Anywayz, hope you enjoy!! (  
  
  
  
*~*A FRESH START*~*  
  
  
  
Serena woke up yawning. It was the first day of school. She had woken up an hour early, to be sure not be late. During the summer, she had decided to make a fresh start, she was going to get up early and study for all her tests.  
  
When Serena was finished getting ready, she gave her cat, Luna, a pat on the head and started off for school.  
  
  
  
Serena started daydreaming as she walked and wasn't paying much attention until she realized she had bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, as she looked up she found herself staring into the deepest ocean blue eyes she had ever seen  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head! Pretty early in the morning for you to be up, don't you usually run to school?"  
  
"Sorry Darien, but not even you can spoil this day for me," she said, "and if you must know I decided to start this year off with a fresh start. In fact." she said, holding out her hand, "whaddaya say we call it a truce?"  
  
Darien looked at her for a second, and then seeing that she was serious, smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Truce." He said.  
  
"Great," said Serena, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Catch ya later."  
  
Darien was in shock as he watched her leave, then a slow smile crept across his face, as he turned and walked away.  
  
As Serena walked down the street she thought (--what just happened? Did I just kiss Darien?--) She was confused, she wasn't sure why she did it, but it felt right, which made her more confused. (--I don't like Darien.do I?-- )  
  
  
  
(That night)  
  
"Darien, Darien come to me..." said a voice.  
  
Darien ran down the steps of the palace.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"Darien..." the voice said again.  
  
Darien ran toward the meadow, and there she was, her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Her sapphire eyes shining in the sun. She wore a long white dress, embroidered with gold thread. She was a vision off beauty. He walked toward her, pulling her into a warm embrace; he kissed her forehead. He leaned down, their lips inches apart.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Serena." Said the girl.  
  
Darien bolted up from his sleep. His face covered with sweat. It had been a dream.  
  
"Me.a-and Serena?" he said aloud.  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes flickered open. She had just had a very strange dream. She was standing in a meadow, wearing a long white dress, embroidered with gold thread. She was calling someone's name, but didn't know who. Then a man came towards her and pulled her into his arms, being this close to him made her feel warm inside. She looked up, but couldn't make out his face. But he had jet-black hair and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes, where had she seen those eyes before? Suddenly, it came to her.  
  
"Darien?!" she said.  
  
~*******************************************************~  
  
After tossing and turning for an hour, Darien finally decided he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep. All he could think about was that dream and how beautiful Serena's eyes are.  
  
"No, it can't happen." He said aloud.  
  
He was confused. He got up and started to think. (--I can't have feelings for Serena. She's only 16, so young, and I'm 19, her father would probably have me arrested. And we have nothing in common, so it couldn't possibly work out.could it?--)  
  
  
  
The next day Serena ran down the street towards school. (--So much for my fresh start--) she thought. That dream had her up half the night thinking. After a while she finally decided that she liked Darien.a little. She finally fell asleep again at 4:00, and didn't wake up till 7:20. School started at 8:00, she wasn't late, but she had wanted to get to school early to study for a test she had today. Serena was running so fast, she tripped and brought someone else down with her.  
  
"Geez, Meatball head, you should watch where your going. Did you ever think that other people use this sidewalk?" Darien said coldly. Serena stood there staring at him. He avoided her gaze, for fear he would lose himself looking into her eyes.her beautiful sapphire eyes, which now were filling with tears. Every inch of him wanted to hold her and never let go. He shook off the thought and walked away. Serena stood there in shock watching him leave, tears running down her cheeks. (--I should have known better than to make a truce with a self-centered jerk like him! He'll never change!--) She thought and stormed off.  
  
  
  
Darien wanted to punch himself for being so mean to Serena. But he figured the only way to get her out of his mind, was to avoid her completely. He didn't understand what this feeling inside him was, he only knew it grew stronger when he was with Serena.it was as if.  
  
"No," Darien said. "It's not that."  
  
He saw the library, remembering he had to get a book for his history paper; he walked inside.  
  
  
  
Serena was so confused.and hurt. But Darien had teased her millions of times before.why did it hurt so much now? This whole thing started yesterday on her way to school, then thinking of school, Serena remembered she had a book report due next week and needed to do research. She started to walk to the library. As she walked her thought drifted back to Darien. (- -When I'm around him, I feel so safe.is it possible that I'm.--)  
  
"No, not with that jerk." She said aloud. She had reached the library and walked in.  
  
Serena wandered down an aisle and saw a book she needed, she reached for it. On the opposite side if the bookshelf, Darien saw a book he needed, which was right next to the book Serena needed. They both took their books off the shelf at the exact same time. Darien saw Serena on the other side of the bookshelf. She was looking down at her book and hadn't noticed him. And then, as if on cue, Serena looked up into Darien's eyes. As they both stood there staring at each other through the bookshelf, they realized that this feeling inside them was stronger then ever. They were in love. But then, Serena remembered what had happened that morning, and Darien watched her loving gaze turn into a hateful glare, as she put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library. Darien sighed; he knew it was his fault. He sat down at a table and started to think of ways to make it up to Serena. Then he came to his senses. It would never work out. He decided to ignore the feeling and see if it went away.  
  
~************************************************************~  
  
  
  
A week had passed since that day in the library. Serena and Darien made sure they didn't see each other. If they passed each other on the street, they would simply look away and keep walking. They both bottled up their feelings for one another and pushed it to the farthest corner of their minds.  
  
  
  
One night, Serena was studying, but couldn't concentrate. (--Maybe some fresh air will help--) she thought. She walked out of her house and headed toward the lake, a place she liked to go to and think. When she got there, she saw someone else standing there, staring up at the moon. She knew who it was immediately. She was about to turn around and go home, but something stopped her. She took a step forward, accidentally stepping on a twig, breaking it. The sound startled Darien; he turned and saw Serena.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I come here when I need to think." She answered.  
  
"Yeah well, I've had a rough week, and the last thing I need is you here."  
  
"It's a free country."  
  
"Fine then," he said, "I'll leave." He turned.  
  
"You are such a self-centered jerk!" Serena shouted.  
  
Darien stopped. Those words hit him like a 100 knives stabbing him in the back.  
  
"All you care about is yourself," Serena said, "and I can't believe I thought I was falling in love with you!" Realizing what she had just said, Serena started to cry; she turned and started to walk away. Darien couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Gently at first, and than with all the fire and passion he had stored up inside him the past week. Still crying, Serena kissed him back with the same passion. After awhile they parted.  
  
"Please don't cry Serena, I'm so sorry, I've been lying to myself all week. I.I love you, Serena." Darien said. Serena started to cry more.  
  
"I love you too, Darien." She said.  
  
They kissed again. They stood there holding each other, neither one of them wanting the night to end.  
  
"I wish this past week had never happened." Serena said, breaking the silence, "I wish it had started off better."  
  
"So do I." Darien said.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
Darien kissed her forehead. "I say we make a fresh start."  
  
~**THE END**~  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it~! Have a very Merry Christmas and a Joyous New Year!!! And Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright: 2000 


End file.
